


Bangkai Kucing

by RIJ BAR (L_mouss)



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Cat, First time writing here, Gen, Hope this is good, M/M, Mention of Coma, Mention of Death, Minor (Kind of Major) Character Death, Untuk Challenge Kuterima Kapalmu, kind of canon divergence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/RIJ%20BAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terkadang, tragedi itu diperlukan untuk melompati tragedi lainnya. Itu tidak buruk, seperti analogi: kehilangan perak untuk mendapatkan berlian. </p><p>Ketika Jou mati, Lex bangun dari tidur panjangnya.</p><p>Untuk Challenge #KuterimaKapalmu dengan pair Clark Kent/Lex Luthor dari sukeb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bangkai Kucing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sukeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/gifts).



> DC Comic © Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson
> 
> Smallville © Warner Bross.
> 
> Smallville and DC is not mine. I don’t own the character nor the places here. This is a transformative work, I don’t take any profits here. It’s for fun.
> 
> Enjoy, Hopefully.

Dunia serasa berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat begitu Lex Luthor sadar apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Ketika dia tidak lagi berjalan di atas dua kaki, tidak lagi setinggi manusia pada umumnya, tidak lagi memiliki kekuasaan yang pernah berada di tangannya. Saat tubuhnya berubah menjadi mamalia yang senang memangsa binatang pengerat.

Dengan kaki yang terus melangkah, meski tubuhnya begitu lemas―Lex menantang Metropolis. Ah, tapi siapa yang berusaha dia dustai? Siapa yang berusaha dia pukau? Dia bahkan tidak mengerti tujuan dari perjalanannya ini, hanya membiarkan ke empat kakinya melangkah dengan gontai.

Tubuhnya dingin, menggigil bahkan. Meski dengan bulu di sekujur tubuh itu, gigilan itu tidak dapat dia hentikan. Perutnya membelit setelah tidak ada makanan yang bisa diubah menjadi energi lagi di dalam sana. Sendi-sendinya berdemo, memprotes kerja paksa yang dilakukan oleh Lex. Dan dia merasa sangat-sangat kotor.

Genap dua hari sejak dia bangun dan menemukan dirinya telah menjadi seekor kucing. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Lex bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana kejadiannya sampai dia menjadi salah satu musuh bebuyutan anjing ini. Matanya terbuka dan― _bam!_ Dia adalah seekor kucing. Tapi dia tidak panik. Bukan Lex Luthor namanya jika dia panik pada hal aneh seperti ini.

Dan dia memutuskan untuk terus berpindah; siapa tahu dewi fortuna berpihak padanya dan dia lepas dari jalanan ini. Siapa tahu dia akan menemukan jawaban atas kejadian ini; tentunya juga kembali menjadi manusia.

Tapi setelah dua hari, api optimis yang selalu ada di pikiran mulai mereda. Metropolis bukanlah kota yang kecil, dan sebenarnya apa yang dia cari di sini? Apa nenek-nenek yang akan menampung kucing liar sepertinya untuk dipelihara? Atau dia malah menunggu untuk ditangkap oleh pengendali binatang liar? Atau mungkin, mungkin saja dia mencari seseorang yang dia kenal agar bisa menjawab teka-teki apa yang sedang mempermainkan dia kali ini.

Pikirannya tidak lagi sejernih dua hari yang lalu, bertambah buruk seiring dengan lapar tidak bisa dipuaskan. Dia bahkan sesekali akan duduk di luar tempat sampah lalu menatap dengan lingung pada sumber aroma makanan yang menggoda hidungnya. Lalu dia akan sadar bahwa dia menatap tempat sampah, binatang liar yang mencari makanan. Tidak, tidak, dan tidak. Meski tubuhnya kini adalah kucing liar, di dalam pikirannya dia masihlah seorang Lex Luthor; presiden dari Amerika Serikat. Dia tidak akan mengais sampah hanya untuk mencari makanan.

Satu tetes air hujan menyentuh punggungnya, tapi dia bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk mendesis terkejut atau memprotes nasibnya lagi. Tetes demi tetes air hujan turun membasahi trotoar jalan, tempat Lex berdiri. Bagai prajurit pergi berperang, serentak air hujan langsung menyerbu Metropolis tanpa henti.

Dan Lex ... Lex lelah. Dia begitu kelelahan sampai-sampai dia hanya ingin tertidur di tengah trotoar itu, di tengah genangan air yang mulai terbentu. Persetanlah dengan terus berjalan, dia hanya ingin agar rasa lelah ini pergi untuk selamanya. Dan itulah yang dia lakukan, membiarkan ke empat kakinya menyerah pada gaya gravitasi dan bobot tubuhnya.

Lalu hujan tiba-tiba berhenti di sekitar Lex. Tidak lagi dia rasakan hantaman air pada tubuhnya. Saat mata itu terbuka, dia dihadapkan pada sepasang sepatu _fantoufel_ dan celana bahan. Lalu pemiliknya berjongkok, menyentuh tubuh Lex tanpa ragu.

“Hey, apa yang kucing sepertimu lakukan tengah hujan seperti ini? Kau tidak kelihatan baik-baik saja ... sebaiknya kita pergi ke dokter hewan.”

Lex kenal suara itu. Dia sangat mengenalnya. Itu milik temannya dulu, saat dia masih sangat muda. “Clark,” kata Lex. Namun ucapan itu, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, keluar sebagai meongan.

Kemudian dia diangkat oleh Clark, dan Lex menggunakan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa untuk mencengkram lengan sekaligus kemeja Clark.

XxX

Sangat memalukan. Jika Lex kembali lagi menjadi manusia (dan pastinya dia akan kembali, sesegera mungkin), dia akan menyangkali semua hal yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Bisa-bisanya seluruh bagian tubuhnya diperiksa, bahkan sampai alat kelaminnya dan bokongnya. Ditusuki dengan alat-alat yang entah apa namanya, sampai lubang telinganya juga dikorek ... ugh, ini sangat memalukan.

Lex tidak menyerah begitu saja saat dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia adalah seekor kucing, dia akan menggunakan alat pertahanan kucing untuk menyerang siapa saja yang mencoba menyentuhnya. Dan itu termasuk perawat-perawat beserta dokternya. Juga Clark karena dia yang membawa Lex ke tempat ini. Terkutuklah kamu Clark!

Meski jika dilihat, perlawanannya sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa.

Perlawanannya tidak berakhir lama. Segera setelah jarum suntik menembus tubuhnya, tenaga Lex langsung menghilang. Dan dia hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan dari dokter dan para perawat ini.

“Anda bisa menunggu di luar Tn. Kent,” Lex mendengar salah satu perawatnya berkata pada Clark, tepat sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri.

XxX

Lex bangun ketika ada tangan yang menyentuh lehernya. Itu adalah refleks, dia tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh lehernya seperti itu sejak dia menjadi presiden Amerika Serikat, bahkan lebih lama dari itu. Jika dia membiarkannya itu adalah tanda bahwa dia lemah.

Lalu dia sadar bahwa dia bukan lagi presiden negara adidaya melainkan hanyalah seekor mamalia karnivora yang hidup di jalanan. Dia tidak mendesah, tapi hal itu hampir saja terjadi. _Tenanglah Lex, kamu tidak akan berada di tubuh ini untuk waktu yang lama_. Dia yakin itu.

“Halo kucing, sudah sadar rupanya,” kata Clark.

Lex hampir saja mencakar tangannya lagi karena memanggil Lex dengan sebutan kucing. Dia bukan kucing, dia itu manusia. Dia itu presiden. Dia itu ... ugh, bisakah Clark berhenti menggaruk leher dan telinganya? Karena hal ini terasa sangat, sangat enak. Tapi dia manusia, karena itu berhentilah Clark!

“Berhentilah Clark,” katanya lagi tapi suara yang keluar adalah meongan parau yang membuatnya benar-benar malu.

“Kucing ini malnutrisi. Dia juga mengalami _hyp dysplasia,_ dan sakit pada tulangnya. Ada infeksi pada telinganya juga. Dimana anda menemukannya, Tn. Kent?”

Oh, pantas saja terkadang pendengarannya seperti tidak bekerja.

“Saya menemukannya di jalanan, Dok. Kedinginan dan hampir mati kurasa.”

“Ah kucing liar, pantas saja. Anda menyelamatkan nyawanya Tn. Kent. Apa anda mau mengadopsinya? Jika tidak kami masih memiliki ruang di sini untuk satu lagi kucing.”

“Tidak, tidak perlu. Saya akan mengadopsinya. Lagipula saya yang menemukannya di jalanan, rasanya tidak adil jika saya meninggalkannya di sini. Terima kasih Dok.”

Lex tidak lagi mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan selanjutnya. Telinganya berdengung keras, begitu juga dengan perutnya yang berbunyi meski dia tidak merasakan nafsu makan.

Ugh, merepotkan sekali.

XxX

Lex paling benci ketika dia harus dimasukkan ke balik jeruji. Itulah mengapa saat dokter yang tadi menjatuhkan harga dirinya akan memasukkan dia ke dalam kandang, dia mengerang, mengeong, atau apapun itu hingga menimbulkan keributan dan disoraki oleh hewan lain yang ada di klinik ini.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah dia digendong oleh Clark yang menolak untuk memasukan kucingnya ke dalam kandang. _Well,_ terima kasih Clark karena melakukan hal yang berlawanan dengan yang sering kamu lakukan saat menggunakan kostum aneh itu. Terima kasih karena tidak menyeretnya ke dalam kandang lagi.

Meski semua ini masih terasa aneh, apalagi digendong oleh orang lain seperti ini. Tapi sudahlah, intinya dia bisa mengatakan selamat tinggal pada kandang itu.

XxX

Apartemen Clark ... katakan saja sama seperti orangnya.

Berantakan. Sangat berantakan. Pakaian kotor bertumpuk di sudut ruang tamu, tempat makanan cepat saji yang dibuang sembarangan, kertas yang ada di mana-mana ... benar-benar seperti kapal habis terkena badai.

Dan ini adalah tempat tinggal Superman. Ya Tuhan, maafkanlah segala dosa-dosanya.

“Aku tahu tempat ini berantakan. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk kembali ke apartemen ini belakangan. Semuanya menjadi sibuk. Dengan dia yang masih di rumah sakit ... minggu ini membuatku stress. Tapi ini adalah rumahmu sekarang, jadi buatlah dirimu nyaman di sini. Aku mungkin tidak akan sering berada di sini, itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah dihindari. Tapi ah ...”

Lex mulai berpikir kalau Clark sudah gila. Siapa yang berbicara pada peliharannya seperti ini?

“Ngomong-ngomong kamu bisa tidur di sofa ini, setidaknya sampai aku menemukan tempat tidur yang sesuai untukmu,” sementara dia berkata seperti itu, dia meletakkan Lex di atas sofanya.

Sebelum mereka pulang, Clark sempat membeli makanan kucing untuk dirinya. Lex merasa harga dirinya dicoreng lagi karena disamakan dengan kucing ... meski tubuh ini adalah kucing. Lucunya, Clark malah tidak membeli tempat tidur untuknya. Rupanya Superman tidak terlalu kaya.

Clark menaruh makanannya di dalam tempat makanan yang disediakan untuk Lex. “Kamu bisa tidur sekarang. Makananmu ada di sini jadi tolong jangan makan dari sisa makanan yang ada tempat makanku, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Aku akan mencoba membersihkan tempat ini besok.” Clark berjalan menuju kamarnya, membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Dia berbalik dan menatap Lex yang sudah terbungkus oleh beberapa kain di atas sofa. “Selamat tidur.”

Saat itu Lex memutuskan bahwa Clark sudah benar-benar gila. Mungkin karena bergaul dengan teman-teman supernya makanya sudah tertular gila. Siapa yang mengucapkan selamat tidur pada peliharaannya?

XxX

Tengah malam, Lex bangun karena kelaparan. Ada keadaan dimana dia merasa bimbang saat menatap makanannya. Apa dia harus memakannya di saat dirinya sendiri adalah manusia ... tapi makanan ini aromanya terlampau sedap. Dan dia kelaparan. Alhasil, setelah menimbang beberapa saat, dia mendekatkan moncongnya ke piring makan dan menggigit makanan itu. Semuanya berkembang semakin jauh dari itu, dan tanpa disadari isi dari piring itu habis.

Oh _well_ , bukannya salahnya kalau merasa kelaparan.

XxX

Kali kedua dia terbangun, itu karena metabolisme memaksanya. Di saat sisa-sisa pembakaran dan penyaringan di dalam tubuhnya harus dikeluarkan agar tidak menjadi racun, Lex hanya melihat sekitarnya untuk mencari tempat yang pantas. Semuanya pantas sih, melihat bagaimana berantakannya tempat ini ... tapi dia tidak sekejam itu. Tolonglah, dia itu jenius, bukan kejam ... oke mungkin sedikit kejam. Lagipula cukup memalukan jika dia pipis di sembarang tempat.

Jadi dia menggerakkan lagi ke empat kakinya menuju pintu kamar Lex. Ada rasa nyeri ketika sendi-sendi di kakinya saling bertaut, tapi tidak seburuk yang sebelumnya. Dan dia mulai terbiasa dengan berjalan di atas ke empat kakinya.

Begitu dia sampai di tempat tujuannya, dia langsung melakukan yang hal yang dia lakukan sewaktu dia dipermalukan. Dia berteriak. Sekeras-kerasnya, sambil menggaruk pintu. Masih sakit sih kakinya, tapi selama dia bisa menggores pintu itu tentu tidak masalah baginya. Tidak lama menunggu Clark membuka pintu itu. Dan dia ... oh, Lex tahu wajah itu. Itu wajah yang dia tunjukkan saat seseorang sedang mempermainkannya. Tawa lebar keluar dari mulutnya.

“Ada apa kucing.”

Lex mengeong sekali lalu berbalik dan mendekati pintu apartemen Clark. Dia mencoba untuk terlihat gelisah, yang mana tidak sulit mengingat kantong kemihnya sudah penuh.

“Ada apa? Kamu mau keluar? Kenapa kucing mau keluar malam-malam?”

 _Ya ampun Clark_ , pikir Lex, _kapan kamu tambah pintar sih?_ Dia mengeong sekali lagi.

Mungkin Clark tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, tapi setidaknya dia membukakan pintu apartemen ini dan berjalan keluar bersama Lex.

Saat mereka tiba di trotoar, Lex melakukan satu hal yang sering dia lakukan selama dua hari perjalanannya. Dia mendekati tempat yang cukup tersembunyi, dan buang hajat di sana. Perasaan lega yang muncul tidak dapat ditahannya hingga tanpa sadar dia mendengkur halus. Bila harus jujur, itu mungkin aneh untuk seekor kucing ... ah tapi dia bukan seekor kucing kok. Ketika dia berbalik, Clark menganggukan kepalanya seolah baru mengerti apa yang diinginkan Lex dari tadi.

XxX

“Kamu tidak punya nama kan?” kata Clark suatu ketika, saat dia baru kembali dari misi penyelamatannya atau dari melawan penjahat ... entahlah, Lex kurang tahu. Dia tidak lagi menggunakan kostum anehnya itu, dan tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Tangannya tidak berhenti memenjarakan Lex dalam belaian dan garukan yang tidak terasa begitu enak ... oke Lex bohong. Tapi tolonglah, dia itu masih manusia, jadi belaian pada telinganya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

“Aku punya nama, Bodoh. Dan itu Lex Luthor.”

“Hm ... bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu, Manis?’

Lex tidak bisa menahan nafsunya untuk menggigit lengan Clark dengan taringnya, meski taringnya sendiri yang terasa sakit.

“Aku rasa tidak kalau begitu. Jou? Bagaimana menurutmu dengan nama itu?”

“Jou,” kata Clark sambil mengangguk.

XxX

Terkadang Clark tidak pulang sama sekali. Di saat seperti ini, Lex akan duduk di tepi dalam jendela dan menatap ke bangunan-bangunan yang ada di luar sana. Pikirannya akan melayang, memikirkan banyak hal sekaligus. Hanya berhenti kalau dia melompat turun dan tidur di tempat yang sudah disediakan Clark.

Dia memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya sebagai seorang presiden. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Tidak mungkin mereka mengganti presidennya dengan orang yang baru, lagipula ini baru dua minggu. Bukan waktu yang lama untuk mengganti seorang presiden yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Kadang, dia juga memikirkan soal hubungannya dengan Clark. Dia bohong jika dia mengatakan tidak rindu terhadap sosok pahlawan di mata warga metropolis, bahkan dunia ini. Dia tidak mengingat banyak hal tentang apa yang terjadi diSmallville, sejak dia kehilangan ingatannya. Tapi melihat semua bukti yang ada, dia merindukan kebersamaan yang dulu mereka alami.

Tentu tidak ada banyak emosi di sana, tapi di saat yang bersamaan ada perasaan yang mengganjal dirinya. Jika dia melupakan fakta bahwa dia membenci Superman, ada kemungkinan perasaan suka terhadap Clark akan membara. Dua minggu bersamanya mengajarkan banyak hal pada Lex tentang siapa sebenarnya Clark Kent yang dulu sempat dia kenal itu.

Dia adalah pria baik yang suka menepati janjinya. Apartemennya tidak lagi berantakan ketika dia merapikannya sehari setelah dia membawa pulang Lex kemari. Dia suka menatap televisi untuk waktu yang lama dan sering berada di ponsel untuk menelpon baik ibunya maupun Lana. Dia tidak membawa teman supernya ke apartemen ini, tapi dia juga jarang kembali ke mari. Dalam dua minggu ini, pernah sekali dia tidak kembali selama tiga hari. Di sela waktunya, Lana akan berkunjung ke tempat ini untuk memberi Lex makanan ... sudah pasti atas permintaan Clark.

Dan saat dia pulang, dia akan terlihat sangat lelah. Kantung mata di bawah pelupuknya kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Hanya teguran kecil pada Lex yang dia berikan sebelum tenggelam di kasurnya.

Dia stress, Lex tahu itu. Tapi apa penyebabnya? Itulah yang masih menjadi misteri.

XxX

“Apa maksudmu tidak ada penyebab pasti!? Ini sudah dua setengah minggu dan dia masih belum sadarkan diri.”

Clark tengah berteriak pada ponselnya. Semuanya tampak begitu komikal, tapi di saat yang bersamaan malah tampak aneh karena Clark tidak pernah berteriak pada ponselnya, ataupun melampiaskan emosinya di sana.

“Aku tahu dia koma,” ponselnya rusak karena genggaman yang terlalu kuat. Dia membuangnya ke sudut ruangan lalu mengambil ponsel baru yang ada di salah satu lacinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia sudah terhubung kembali ke siapa pun yang ada di sisi seberang pembicaraannya. “Halo. Aku tahu dia koma, tapi tidak ada aktivitas otak sama sekali. Dan aku tidak perlu gelar dokter untuk mengetahui bahwa itu bukan hal yang bagus.”

Dia masih menggunakan kostum Supermannya, dan tengah mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Lex menatap semua ini dengan heran dari atas sofa. Dia tidak bisa mendengar jelas siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Clark, mungkin masalah di pendengarannya.

“Oke, oke, aku tahu. Ya aku tahu.” Clark tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia terlihat akan meledak ... dan ponselnya yang, sekali lagi, menerima pelampiasannya.

Ketika Clark tersambung lagi dalam percakapannya, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak Lex sangka akan dikatakannya, apa lagi dengan kostum Supermannya masih menutupi tubuh. “ _Fuck You_! Ya, aku mencintainya. Apa salah mencintai seseorang yang membenci kita. Kamu tidak tahu apapun mengenai hubunganku dengan dia dulu.”

Lalu Clark terdiam dan terlihat menyesal ketika lawan bicaranya mendapat giliran. “Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ... tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi.” Clark mematikan teleponnya. Dia tampak seperti anak anjing kebasahan yang berdiri di apartemennya sendiri.

“Lex, kapan kamu sadar?”

Dan semua bulu di tubuh Lex berdiri bersamaan dengan ingatan dingin yang menyerang kepalanya. Dia itu jenius, atau setidaknya memiliki otak di atas rata-rata. Mudah untuk menghubungkan garis-garis yang sudah ada, dari kejadian-kejadian dan pemikiran sendiri yang ada di kepalanya.

Clark tidak berbicara pada Lex yang ada di sofanya ini, dia berbicara pada tubuh Clark yang ada di luar sana, yang sedang koma dan berada dalam kondisi buruk. Itu artinya, Lex sudah keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri dan masuk ke tubuh kucing ini, dan tidak akan bangun karena dia terjebak di dalam sini. _Fuck indeed._

Bagaimana semua itu terjadi, masih menjadi misteri, tapi yang penting Lex sudah tahu bahwa dia tidak secara ajaib berubah menjadi kucing.

Clark tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

“Hey, Clark! Clark! Aku di sini. Clark! Panggil Catwoman atau siapapun itu yang bisa mengerti bahasaku, Clark!!! Hey! Sialan, bodoh! Aku ada di sini! Hey!”

Dia mengeluarkan suara-suara yang tidak dikenalinya, melompat sampai mendesis pada Clark dengan gelagat panik.

“Hey Jou, Jou, ada apa? Tenanglah, maaf jika aku membuatmu stress. Hey. Tidak apa, kamu aman di sini.” Pelukan itu tidak seharusnya membuat Lex tenang, karena dia harusnya memberi tahu Clark tentang keadaannya ini. Tapi apa daya, dia bahkan tidak bisa membuat Clark mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

Dia tidak ingin terjebak di tubuh ini selamanya.

XxX

Clark menghilang lagi. Harusnya itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk Lex, jika saja perutnya tidak membelit dan membuatnya merasa seperti kena amukan neraka. Usus-ususnya saling bertautan dan menyuarakan pendapat mereka dengan keras. Telinganya tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas, tapi tetap saja masih menyumbang rasa sakit.

Semuanya sakit tidak tertahankan. Dan sayangnya tubuh ini tidak memiliki toleransi terhadap rasa sakit seperti yang dimiliki tubuh asli Lex. Ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya sekarang, karena tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

Lalu seseorang mengangkatnya, dia tidak tahu siapa identitasnya, tapi seseorang itu dengan cepat membawanya keluar jendela ... oh, dia Clark. Dan Clark membawanya ke klinik hewan. Dia panik, meminta dokter melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan teman seapartemennya. Apapun.

Jika saja Lex tidak kesakitan sekarang, mungkin dia bisa mengapresiasi kekhawatiran Clark untuknya, lagi. Bahkan dengan tubuh hewan, Clark masih saja mengkhawatirkan dirinya ... atau Jou. Sama saja, toh dia juga yang sebenarnya ada di tubuh ini.

Tapi percuma, bahkan dengan operasi yang telah dilakukan pada tubuh ini, pada akhirnya yang tersisa hanya bangkai kucing. Siap membusuk dengan bakteri pengurai yang sudah mengantri di belakang palang.

Dan Clark ... Clark kecewa.

Itulah mengapa, tidak baik untuk terikat dengan sesuatu yang baru kamu temui, sesuatu yang tidak bisa kamu jamin keselamatannya. Karena itu hanya akan memberimu rasa sakit. Namun itulah yang membuat kamu manusia. Perasaan seperti itulah yang membuat seseorang menjadi manusia. Dan untuk Clark yang adalah alien ... itu merupakan hal berharga meski bayarannya tidak sedikit.

XxX

Beberapa saat setelah Jou menjadi bangkai kucing, Lex Luthor bangun dari koma tiga minggu yang dialaminya.

Lex bangun dengan satu pengetahuan lebih, bahwa Superman menyimpan perasaan bagi dirinya. Dan Lex tahu, apapun yang terjadi, dengan pengetahuan seperti itu, dia pasti akan mendapatkan Clark lagi. Hanya perlu mengerjakan hal-hal yang mendesak setelah kepergiannya dari istananya selama tiga minggu. Setelah itu? _Well ...._

XxX

Rupanya penyebab dia koma adalah ledakan bom yang terlambat dicegah oleh Superman, meski bagaimana caranya sampai dia bisa terjebak di tubuh seekor kucing penyakitan itu masih menjadi misteri. Tapi yang penting dia sudah kembali ke tubuhnya sekarang.

XxX

Malam di mana Presiden Amerika Serikat mengundang Superman untuk makan malam dengannya, adalah malam di mana Lex Luthor mencoba memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Clark Kent. Malam itu, meski Clark masih sedikit canggung, tapi Lex tahu bahwa hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Lagipula, ini baru pertama kan.

XxX

Sepuluh kilo meter dari kota metropolis, ke arah barat hingga sampai di pesisir pantai. Di salah satu tanjungnya, ada pohon kelapa menjulang tinggi tanpa dihiasi buah maupun bunga. Tiga meter dari pohon itu, ke sisi yang menganjur ke laut, ada satu gundukan tanah kecil dikelilingi batu-batu kerikil sebagai penghias. Satu batu besar di taruh di bagian barat, di atas gundukan itu sebagai penanda bahwa itu adalah sebuah kuburan. Dan di dalam gundukan tanah itu, bangkai Jou terkubur.

Dari dalam istananya, Lex mengucapkan terima kasih pada kucing tersebut, sebagai media baginya hingga mengetahui kesempatan yang ada untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan Clark. Meski nyawanya tidak lagi ada di sana sejak Lex menempati tubuh itu, tetap saja jasa yang dia berikan akan selalu dikenang.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi ... maaf kalau hasilnya absurd. ._. bahkan ketika katanya udah lewat batas, aku masih merasa kurang dan agak rush. Tapi mau gimana lagi, aku terlalu sibuk dan sudah melanggar aturannya ... aku tidak ingin terlalu jauh melanggarnya, #no.
> 
> So, karena aku gak terlalu mudeng karakterisasinya, moga aja gak terlalu OOC ya, :D.
> 
> Yang bingung ama masa lalu mereka berdua ... baca aja ff inggris di situs ini, banyak kok yang ngejelasin jadi gak perlu susah-susah nonton sembilan season lagi. Btw, ini settingnya di masa depan, dan aku pakai reference DC meski gak mudeng ama universenya, #marvelfanboyhere, :D but anyway, it’s great experience nonetheless.
> 
> Btw, berhubung saya mau nyatur nanti siang, kompetisi, ;__; samhaw bingung ngapa ikut kompetisi ini, padahal permainannya pas-pasan #bodohnya. Tapi ah cari pengalaman aja deh, gak masalah. Doakan saya ya, ;) masih ada per grup dua minggu lagi, so bye.
> 
> Silahkan tinggalkan review di jalan keluar anda.


End file.
